Zaniphar's Story
by AgeofDrag0ns
Summary: Zaniphar's adventures don't end at Equestria folks, now his in SAO and he is going to cause some havoc! However, with the same force that's stalking Drago after him, will he be able to have his cake and eat it too? Probably yes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody, Age here again. Just a couple of updates and forewords about this new story. Firstly, yes I will be continuing Drago's story, and I will be writing the first chapter for #66 soon, but I figured I should go ahead and write this two. The main reason why I did this is because, I felt like I never properly introduced Zaniphar. You see my first story "Dan and Zaniphar vs My Little Pony" was originally made with two purposes in mind. One: to give you guys a feel for how I write and my own opinions on MLP. And two: to introduce our first, and possibly most powerful, OC Zaniphar. However, I think I did the opposite of what I wanted to do, and accidently made him appear like a villain. Zaniphar is not a villain, he is just logical, and that is the only reason he ever helps anyone, logic. It seemed logical to him to help his newly adopted son Dan, so that is what he did. So I wrote this one to clear that up, give Zan his own adventure, and really introduce him, past and all. Besides that, this is going to cross over with SAO and once again, I own nothing except for Zaniphar, every other reverence, to video games, animes, ect, belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Now, when we last left Zaniphar, he and Dan had just blown up Equis, aka Equestria. Then, Zan(Zan? Really Author? I thought you would come up with something better than that. Shut up Zaniphar! I'm trying to work here!) walked through a portal to a new world that he could have fun in. Now, let us see exactly what world he is in._

Zaniphar stepped out of the portal and into a lush, green forest. It was clear that this forest hadn't been touched by man, all of the foliage looked beautiful. Large trees formed a canopy where vines dropped down to let monkey like animals swing across them. The floor was covered in greenery, from thick moss, to plain fields of grass. Not only that, but Zaniphar could sense magic in the air. He felt it in the air, in the land, and in the trees. His suspicions were proven correct, when two blue wisp flew past, whipping his black red-trimmed cloak around him as he stood to his full height of 5"4'.

Any normal mortal would of been awed at the beauty of this place. However, Zaniphar was no mortal, he had seen places like this before, however compared to the trees soo tall one could climb them through the clouds and they would not reach the top, or the air which was always filled with multicolored wisps moving hither and thither(Really?), this place was a dump.

"Meh, I've seen better," was all that Zaniphar, the Immortal Mage, and (one of. I heard that Author! Rhhhg!) the most powerful Planes walker in the Multiverse, could say to the scene in front of him. "Time to figure out where and when I am," he raised his right hand and a blue sphere of light appeared in his upright palm. The sphere let out a massive screen of light, and began scanning the entire area, including the planet and Zaniphar himself, before it finally phased into Zaniphar skin, feeding him all of the knowledge the sphere has gained.

Apparently he was in the Sword Art Online world, universe of Kirito, the Black swordsman, winner of SAO, and Alfhiem Online, and his girl friend Asuna. He had other friends sure, but those were the two that really interested him, mainly because they were the most powerful characters in this game at about level 95. It seemed he had arrived right after Kirito(I don't plan to call him by his real name much) beat Oberon(in both the real world and in game) and got the world seed. That means that Zaniphar is in Alfhiem Online right now, and that tower with the 100 floors is here as well.

"Alright then, lets see how I stack up against the competition," Zaniphar said as he checked his stats screen using the same in game menu everyone used.

He grinned at what he saw.

Apparently, Kirito had set the level cap at level 120, however Zaniphar was a level 200.

All of his stats were at MAX+++, meaning that as of right now, he could solo the entire tower and come out without even going into the yellow zone. Not only that, but he had Kirito's legendary, Duel Wielding skill, plus a skill that is even rarer than that.

Double-bladed Weapon mastery.

"Well, I expected as much," Zaniphar said in his deep voice that sounded like a wizened old man," After all, I didn't fight Nicolas Bolas, and take most of his power for nothing." Zaniphar began to think back to that day, the day he became the most power being in the Multiverse.

"Author, your not going to do a flashback scene are you, those are always soooo dreadfully boring."

**"Heck no! I'm just going to describe the battle and how you took his power and mastered it. Nothing major." **was the reply from the voice that was the Author.

"Alright, please continue."

* * *

Zaniphar had met Bolas, just as he had finished his mage training at the Circle he grew up in. And by met I mean, he accidentally summoned him during a training exercise. While most of his fellow students and teachers fled from the massive dragon and Planes walker, Zaniphar stood his ground against the monster. He openly challenged Bolas to a magical duel, hoping to beat the dragon. Nicolas laughed, and then hit him with a torrent of flame. However, what happened next stunned everyone still in the room, especially Bolas, whose eyes were bulging out of his head.

Zaniphar was completely unharmed, not only that, but the fire didn't hit him. It was going into his hands. He was absorbing Nicolas Bolas' power. Realizing what was happening, Bolas tried to severe the link and stop his breath, but Zaniphar, amazingly was too powerful. He could do nothing but watch in horror as his very own power, was being stolen from him.

Soon, Nicolas started to weaken, and when it became clear he could take no more, Zaniphar stopped the flow. He did this because, he had what he wanted. He had the unshackled, untapped, completely sealed away, power of a True Mage. Nicolas' power not only gave Zaniphar great magic, unlimited power, the ability to Planes walk, a vast amount of knowledge, and immortality, but it also gave him something else.

Clarity.

He saw now why he was able to absorb Nicolas'(by the way he's not dead, just in a coma for about half a century) he was able to because, of the Secret Dark Arts he was studying at night. He thought it was wrong then, but now he understood why he thought it was wrong and how the spell worked. The spell weaved itself into both casters bodies, drawing upon the magical energy in them both, then performing a transfer to whoever cast the spell. To make sure the spell wouldn't be broken, it created a bond between the two mages, making the spell unbreakable, until the end of the spell where the transfer and bond are broken. While as for the reason why he thought it was wrong that was simple.

The teachers.

All their talk of how magic has a limit and mana bars, and all of that shit, bah! All it was just bullshit, fed to mages at a young age, to keep them shackled and stop them from gaining their true potential. As for the "Dark Arts" they are just spells deemed to powerful or dangerous to be used by mages. However that is not true, for all it takes is a True Mage, to take them and master them, and Zaniphar was one.

He soon began to break into the forbidden areas of the school, taking down(but not killing) anyone who stood in his way. After he learned all he could from the Circle, he left and began traveling the Planes, learning new types of Offensive, Defensive, Dark, Light, Healing, Runic, all of them. Including a lot learned from summoned High Demons. It was at one point, that Zaniphar had completely mastered magic. He could cast all types of spell at will, never had to forcibly put up a shield, could heal any wound/disease, even blindness, and even the most powerful of High Demons, feared him. He even took the time to learn close combat fighting, though he preferred to use staff like weapons.

And so, the ultimate Planes walker was born.

* * *

**"So Zan, how was that?"** the Author asked Zaniphar once he was finished.

Zaniphar slowly applauded him," Very good I must say, though you did leave out the part where I killed the masters and put their souls in glass jars."

**"Yeah, that was intentional, I'm trying to get the audience to view you as not such a bad guy Zan. I think that's the main reason why they didn't like your first story with Dan, they think your a villain." **"Ptff, what would I care what they think? If they think a man trying to help his newly adopted son get revenge is something a villain would do, then let them think me a villain!" **"I'm not trying to get them to like you Zaniphar, I'm trying to get them to see you, I don't want them to misinterpret the type of person you are." **

"Meh, whatever," Zaniphar says as he turns away from the sky he was talking to. "Ok now to change my appearance, and disguise my level, I don't want people to notice me just yet." He took out a hand mirror and held it up to his face. Suddenly, he began to shrink in height, his cloak shrinking with him and matching his new size and shape. He stopped shrinking, and he looked like a high school student. His wrinkles were gone, replaced by smooth skin, with 2 or 3 scars here and there. He still had his beard and hair, but now his hair was shorter and only reached down to his neck, while his beard was just a little stubble on his chin and lips. "Aha, a perfect rendition of an 18 year old, might want to add a few inches to my height though," his voice was now a little higher pitched, but stilled carried a deep undertone, that betrayed the way the dark skinned boy looked. He then began to grow a few inches in length, until he was about 5" even. "There we go! One of the perks of being immortal and a True Mage, you can change your age and looks."

"Now to get myself a new weapon," he held out his hand and a dark, purple flame appeared in it. It began to grow into a short doubled-bladed staff, with a short handle in the middle, and big double-edged swords on both ends. The swords themselves were made of enchanted obsidian, they both pulsed with a dull purple glow as Zaniphar held them in his outstretched right hand. As an added bonus the middle of the weapon had a button on it that allowed him to detach both swords and use them in a duel wield fashion. He gave the weapon a few twirls in his left and his right hands, making sure it would suit him. Satisfied, he then re-summoned the glowing blue sphere. He then began to rewrite his image and level so that when people see him, he will look like a Spriggan in black and red leather armor, who was a level three, and wield a stone double-bladed sword.

Content with his changes, Zaniphar began to walk in the direction the tower was in. He knew it was this way because, the sphere had also given him a map of the entire world. However, just when he was about to step out of the forest, three figures clad in red armor descended from the sky, landing right in front of him.

"Hey, yo guys look! Its a little lost newbie, just coming out of the forest!" Zaniphar was angry at the comment from the one on the far right, but he was also happy that his disguise worked, and that he had taken the time to learn that instant translation spell, so all languages, spoken to and by him, will sound like English.

"Yeah, hey newbie Spriggan, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"This is Salamander territory, which means hand over all of your items, or have us kill you and destroy your spirit so you start over!" the other two laugh at the comment given by the Salamander on the far left. However, that laughter was cut short when said Salamander, started to feel something warm in his gut. He looked down, and say an obsidian long sword, sticking straight through it. "Wh-," before he could finish two more swords appeared, impaling him through the head and nether regions. His body disappeared, leaving nothing more than a small, burning orb that resembled a soul.

The remaining two Salamanders stared wide eyed at the level 3 Spriggan, who just took out their level 60 friend in, three shots. He retracted his hand and spoke in a calm voice," I believe the appropriate saying for this moment would be," his voice turned dark," NOW YOU FUCKED UP!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Annd, that takes care of that," Kirito said after dusting his hands off. Him and his friends had just finished clearing floor 95 of enemies, and were preparing to move on to the next one. He looked around at his friends to assess the damages(once again if you don't know who these characters are or don't know what they look like, just looked them up on google). Asuna's health was still in the green and she seemed to be resting against a fallen piece of debris from a pillar. Klien was panting, and his health was in the yellow, not bad considering he took three direct hits from Ruby-Eyes' new and improved version. Agil and Lisbeth were off haggling over which of them could have Ruby-Eyes' coat to put in their shops. Lastly, Leafa and Silica were watching Pina, who Kirito resurrected for this game, fly around, giving off a dazzling lightshow. Thankfully, all of their health was still in the green(by the way, I'm envisioning them as their ALO versions).

"Alright, anybody need to rest for a bit?" Kirito asked the whole group, who each responded with a "No" except Klien who first had Leafa cast a healing spell on him to get his health up. Suddenly, he shot up shouting," Good to go!" Everyone had a good natured laugh at that, then Kirito said," Ok, lets go. Yui, is there anything up there we should expect." A little fairy suddenly came out of Kirito's jacked pocket, flying around his head while she searched. "Hmmmm, this is strange. I'm sensing a presence on the next level. It feels like a player, but at the same time, something else." Everyone was suddenly on edge at that. Something that could appear as a player, but not be a player, that could be trouble.

But, as usual, Kirito was able to pick their spirits up," Don't worry, we have no idea if its openly hostile or not, I say we keep an open mind." That calmed everyone down a bit, as they proceeded up the steps to level 96. Once there, they got a good look at the room. Its roof was domed and then curved down at the bottom, where the walls were decorated with ornate glass windows, that allowed sunlight in to the room. The floor it self looked like an interweaved spell of an extremely complex design. What, was unnerving was that, the floor looked like the magic was alive. If the group didn't keep an eye on a rune long enough, it would move and a new one would be in its place. Kirito never remembered putting this in the seed. Then again, they had never made it this far back in SAO.

Suddenly, they became aware of another in the room with them. They all looked up from the floor, to see a spriggan kneeling down in front of some rubble. He had on leather armor, and his H.U.D identified him as a level 3 player. The most unusual thing about him though, was that his weapon was a double-bladed stone sword. While yes that meant he was weak, Kirito definitely didn't remember putting that in the seed. The figure then began to stand, and looked towards them with eyes filled with...no one could tell. They could see his eyes, but they couldn't tell what was in them. There was no malice, no kindness, nothing.

"Well," the man robed figure said, with a masculine teenaged voice," this is a surprise."

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise," Zaniphar said while standing to his new full height," So your the famous Kirito, to be honest I didn't really think I would meet you here." Zaniphar began to slowly approach the party, tensed a bit as he got closer. He was about 3ft from Kirito when he stopped walking, "I'm sure you're all wondering what a level 3 spriggan is doing on level 96, well let me answer that question right now," with that Zaniphar cast a spell, without even moving might I add, that allowed only Kirtio and his friends to see his true form and level.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

Zaniphar grinned," I can see that my level and appearance is somewhat startling for some, so let me put aside your questions as to who I am." Then Zaniphar took a bow, which caused his cape to flutter a bit," I am Zaniphar, or Zan for short." Kirito began to frown seemingly in thought," Why do I feel like I know that name?"

"Daddy?" Yui asked Kirito, worried for he surrogate father's mental state. Realization suddenly dawned on Kirito as he pointed towards Zan," Now I remember, your the guy Drago talked ab-" a mighty roar cut Kirito off. The ground shook as the roar went throughout the room, and Kirito's party started to tilt and shake with said floor, trying to keep their balance. However, Zaniphar seemed unaffected by this, that is because he began to levitate off of the floor as soon as the roar started. Once the room was stable again, Leafa asked," What was that!?"

Zaniphar turned towards the door on the other side of the room," I believe that is the floor boss my lady, so then," Zaniphar conjured up obsidian crystal that began to swirl around his body. Black lighting cracked in between the crystals, giving them a purple glow," shall we be off?" With some hesitation, Kirito gave an invitation to Zan, and the party began its trek towards the boss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously, are we really needed here?" Klaus found himself asking for the hundredth time. Currently, Kirito's entire party was following behind Zaniphar, as he led the way to the boss area. They had all already joined his party, as such they got the share of whatever experience they got from the defeated monsters. Of course, most of it went to Zaniphar. Why you ask? Because he, literally, one-shotted **every** monster that came their way. Some of them didn't even get within seeing distance of the group before they went down, riddled with Zaniphar's black crystals. He just seemed to 'know' exactly where every enemy was before it even spawned in. One time, a monster tried to attack Zaniphar from the air. When it was right on top of him, it stopped in mid air, and was thrown back so forcefully its body splattered raining guts on everyone.

Silica split off from the group and went next to Zaniphar, "Um, excuse me ?"

Zaniphar's crystals blasted another enemy to ribbons as he turned to look at Silica, who only reached up to his waist, "Yes, child?"

"Um, do you think you could maybe, not just kill all of the monsters before we had a chance to fight some?"

"Oh I'm sure I would child, but I think you need to look at the levels of all of these monster before you think of fighting them." Silica seemed confused for a second. She looked up at the level of a monster that just ran at them and gasped. Last time she checked, they were only on the 96th floor, which meant enemies at that level. But all of these foes were level 120! Silica backed off into the group and relayed what she had seen.

Kirito got suspicious, he hadn't made the game like that when he remade this place. Maybe it was a glitch? Then he looked to Zaniphar and something else dawned on him, could he had done this? Drago had said he was a good guy, but now that he saw him, Kirito wasn't so sure. "Yui, check the code in the area and see if it has anything to do with Zaniphar," Yui nodded and got to work placing both of her hands on her head in concentration. Suddenly, she was blown back down into Kirito's shirt pocked, "Yui! Are you ok?!"

Yui got up slowly, her eyes spinning a little from the shock. She shook her head clear and looked Kirito in the eyes, "I'm fine, daddy, but whoever is doing this isn't Zaniphar!"

"Your daughter is right," Zaniphar suddenly piped up, surprising everyone. "I am not the one who has done this to the game. Someone else has, but who it is, is a mystery to me. However, I am looking forward to meeting him. He may prove somewhat of a challenge," Zaniphar said, a laugh creeping into his voice. "At any rate, I believe we have reached the boss room." Sure enough, in front of the group was a massive door, that had runic symbols craved all over it. Zaniphar walked forward and pushed the door open. Inside was nothing but darkness, save for a little spot in the middle of the room. And inside that spot was...

"No way! Albert Wesker! Doctor Doom!"


End file.
